


Aoi Asahina X Sakura Ogami Oneshot

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Kudos: 5





	Aoi Asahina X Sakura Ogami Oneshot

Asahina was in the gym with everyone else. “Sakura! Sakura where did you go?” Asahina said as she realized Sakura had exited the gym. Asahina sprinted through the hall and slowed down when she stopped at Sakura’s room. “Sakura?” Asahina asked as she knocked on her door, Sakura opened the door and let Asahina in “Why did you leave? Monokuma told us to investigate Maizono’s death.” Asahina said, “I know but… I needed to tell you something in private…” Sakura admitted to Asahina, Asahina got surprised and she went over to Sakura curiously “What is it, Sakura?” Asahina asked, Sakura felt anxious and blushed “I-I Like you Asahina… More than a friend.” Sakura said calmly and hesitant, Asahina's eyes widened and she blushed and looked away. Asahina smiled “I like you too, Sakura…” Asahina said cutely, Sakura looked at Asahina thankfully. “Let’s go to the gym…” Asahina requested sweetly. Sakura got up and walked with Asahina, Sakura looked around the gym at everybody. “Actually… Asahina. I’d rather not be in this room.” Sakura said walking away.

A few hours had passed

“Sakura? Sakura??” Asahina pushed onto the door but it was jammed, “SAKURA?” Asahina yelled, Naegi noticed “What happened??” Naegi asked, “Sakura’s in there! But the door is jammed, Naegi grabs something and breaks the glass, Asahina yelped because of the broken glass. Naegi grabbed the chair in front of the door, “Sakura! Why didn’t you ope-” Asahina got cut off when she was close to Sakura, her eyes widened. Asahina’s eyes started tearing up “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Asahina screamed, “SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Asahina screamed, Toko sees Sakura and yelps. Sakura had blood coming out of her mouth, Asahina starts crying. “I won’t forget this, Sakura…” Asahina whispers.


End file.
